


Frostbitten

by The_Tardis_Queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tardis_Queen/pseuds/The_Tardis_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah Isbell is the chosen bride of Loki Lautfeyson, chosen to rule at his side. During one winter, she learns that the snow isn't the only cold thing Asgard has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbitten

A young woman looked over the balcony of Asgard, watching low hanging clouds that ran in a ring around the city. She sighed, her air coming out in a cloud of white vapor. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold and her dark hazelnut hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, secured with a golden cord. She wore an array of richly fashioned clothing, lined with the softest furs imaginable. She was ready for the snow that would fall across a healing land.  
She sighed, squaring her shoulders and turning around to grab a scepter that leaned against the railing. Many people had said that a Midgardian couldn’t live in Asgard, to rule against the king of Asgard, Loki. Many people had been horrified when they learned he took the throne but as time went on, people began to accept the fact that he was almost a fair, just ruler...if not ever so slightly a tyrant. Fortunately, his newly acquired wife, a prize that had offered herself up to the king when he was confronted with Thor and SHIELD. Of course, the fact that he had chosen to marry a human girl had surprised everyone.  
She didn’t seem to mind. Queen Hannah was gentle and compassionate but still knew justice when it looked her square in the face. She was indeed a good match for the mischievous king.  
The double doors burst open and Loki came marching in, still wearing his regal robes and horned crown. With him, he carried his own scepter which he placed on a table with a mount just right to hold the staff.  
“Loki,” Hannah greeted as she stepped off the balcony, shedding the furs she wore in favor of a dark green dress to match her husband’s regal cape, “I think it may snow.”  
Loki turned to his beautiful wife and smiled, reaching out for her hand. She smiled and took his as he pulled her towards him.  
“And what have you been doing all afternoon then, hmm? Watching the clouds like a child?” He teased as Hannah laughed and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him. He returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She went to tilt her head but something cold and metallic kept her from doing so. Opening one eye, and glared at her husband’s choice of headgear before breaking the kiss.  
“Darling,” She cleared her throat, “Would you mind taking that off?”  
He arched an eyebrow but humored his wife, putting the horned helmet on the table before grabbing Hannah once again. She squealed in surprise as he kissed her again, dipping her low and brushing his knuckles against her breastbone, sending pleasant shivers up and down Hannah’s body. However, he pulled her up and pulled away, kissing her hand and smiling mischievously. Hannah sighed and laughed softly as he dropped her hand and then dropped his cape on a nearby chair. “So what did you do this afternoon then?”  
Hannah sat down in the same chair and pulled her legs up underneath her, “Oh, explored the grounds...I got fighting lessons from Fandril but I don’t think he really knew where to put his hands…”  
Loki turned to her sharply, his eyes narrow and suspicious, “I’m kidding, Loki! Anyway, he’s teaching me how to defend myself. Him and Sif both and honestly? I feel like I’ve been learning things. Also, the library is amazing, in case you were wondering. It’s going to take several dozen lifetimes to get through them all.”  
“It’s a good thing that you will have many.” He said, grabbing a goblet of wine and watching her with his own bright eyes. She sighed, and rolled her shoulders before closing her eyes.  
“I hope it snows soon,” She mused as she heard the cup get placed on a side table. Slowly opening up her eyes, she saw Loki slowly walk across the room and open his mouth to speak.  
“You do realize what I am, don’t you?” He asked slowly. Hannah laughed and stood up, walking over to meet Loki halfway. When they finally stopped in front of each other, Hannah put a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow.  
“You are Loki Lautfeyson, King of Asgard but Son of Lautfey. You are a Frost Giant and my husband.”  
He chuckled deep in his throat as he pulled Hannah close to him, Hannah wrapping her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair. “You are right on all levels, my dear. But, you do realize what happens when it grows chilly, correct?” He asked softly as he reached up to tug on Hannah’s low ponytail, “And as it gets colder, Frost Giants fight for a mate.” He purred, tugging on the laces of her dress, “And since female Frost Giants are scarce, when they find a mate, they take her for all she’s worth and fucks her and fucks her until she carries his child…”  
“Loki, don’t to make promises you don’t intend to keep,” Hannah moaned as he finished the dress and it tumbled to the floor.  
“I intend to keep all the promises I make you,” He whispered in her ear as his his skin began to fade to blue and his eyes lost their beautiful green eyes turning red and dark. Lines began to appear on his skin as his ice cold, sharp black teeth nipped at her earlobe. Hannah moaned and pressed herself in closer as Loki pulled back and Hannah could see that he had indeed become the Frost Giant that she feared...and secretly had wanted for so long.  
Suddenly, Loki picked her up bridal style and carried her across the room, throwing her on the bed as he shed his own clothing and pulled her towards him, pressing his icy lips against her fevered ones, biting her full plump lips but then lavishing them with his freezing tongue, making her mouth tingle delightfully. Slowly, his mouth traveled from her own down her throat, tracing the hollow that resided there before taking one rosy bud from the swell at her chest between his lips, slowly swirling the succulent pearl with his tongue. Hannah’s eyes were rolled back in her skull as her king continued his ministrations.  
“Oh my god! Yes, please...oh god…” She gasped as Loki stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with his red eyes, hazed with lust.  
“There is no god tonight here, my darling. Only you and I.” He smirked as he gently coaxed her legs apart and ran his cold fingers across her weeping core, “I will take you again and again for you are mine.” He hissed as he pressed the tip of his member between her folds.  
“Take me...take me now!” She wailed as Loki pressed himself deep inside his wife, burying himself in her warmth. She hissed as his ice cold member entered her, her muscles spasming as the instant chill coursed through her body. Loki groaned and pulled himself almost all the way out before plunging himself back inside his wife, pulling her up to wrap her arms around his neck, as he raked his nails down her back, leaving frozen scars. Hannah’s lips poured sweet nothings as he pushed into her again and again, leaving her little time to catch her breath.  
Finally, as the clouds parted, Hannah closed her eyes and waited for the mirror under the pressure to crash around her, the ice cold pain and the heated pleasure becoming too much for her to take.  
“L...Loki…” She gasped as he tightened his grip on her.  
“Say my name again.” He growled in her ear as he slammed into her again and again, never ever breaking a sweat. She was sweating enough for the both of them.  
“Loki…”  
“One more time, my queen.”  
She couldn’t take it anymore. With one last thrust inside her, she held onto Loki for dear life as a soundless scream pushed through her lips and her nails slid down the back of her Frost Giant, leaving scratches.  
Muscles spasming, Loki laid her back on the bed and with a few last strokes, and a yell that shook the ceiling, he spilled himself into her, the unfamiliar cold so different than when he wore a mask of skin. He fell back against her heaving breast, not even winded as he pulled himself out of her and once again captured her lips with his own.  
“You are mine.” He murmured as he pulled away and pulled himself away from her, tugging up the covers around them.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” She responded softly as his skin faded back to it’s original color and pulled his wife towards him just as the snow began to fall outside, covering Asgard in a blanket of white.


End file.
